


To The Man I'm in Love With

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ingin membuat cerita sedih. EruRi. Dedikasi untuk FujoDanshi Independence Day 8 serta #EventGarisMiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Man I'm in Love With

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Peringatan: Light-BL/Slash; EruRi; Alternative Universe. Fanfiksi untuk senang-senang.

            _Aku ingin membuat cerita sedih._

            Atau, setidaknya ada perasaan tak rela saat ceritanya habis dibaca sampai selesai. Levi merenung. Dia jadi berpikir aneh akhir-akhir ini, penyebabnya hanya satu orang saja; pria tinggi besar bernama Erwin Smith yang kini tengah sibuk menyeduh kopi. Setiap pagi menyeduh kopi, malamnya menghisap rokok, tidak ada habis-habisnya kegiatan itu. Merupakan hal aneh mengapa tubuhnya besar begitu, padahal asap rokok tidak henti dihisapnya.

            Levi duduk di dekat jendela, ia melihat ke luar. Hari-hari membosankan kembali dimulai, entah kenapa. Rasanya ia butuh peregangan—atau apa saja yang bisa membuat pikiran serta tubuhnya rileks. Bukan cuma kopi. Kopi kadang justru membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, tidak beraturan pula, membuat tubuhnya lemas selama beberapa menit. Pada saat itu terjadi, ia seakan bicara dengan nada sedih pada dirinya sendiri.

            _Kalau hidup berakhir, ya, sudah, berakhir sajalah. Tak ada lagi yang berarti, semua habis tanpa sisa._

            Sedih sekali, kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi kesedihan itu berubah menjadi konyol ketika ia baik-baik saja setelah semua itu. Jantungnya hanya memompa lebih cepat, tidak lebih dari itu. Bukan melaju tidak karuan lantas meledak setelahnya. Levi kadang berpikir ia sedikit tidak masuk akal—atau begitulah pendapat Erwin terhadapnya. Tidak masuk akal dan aneh. Setiap hari ada saja yang diracaukan, kata-kata kasar, umpatan, apa pun bentuknya. Padahal kejadian sebenarnya tidak semenjengkelkan itu.

            _Hujan, hujan, hujan terus!_

            Akan ada teriakan menggema. Erwin takkan tertawa saat Levi berteriak marah, tidak akan. Pria bermata biru itu cuma duduk saja, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca koran seakan pagi berjalan damai seperti biasa. Erwin tidak banyak berkomentar.

            _Kenapa hidup itu menjengkelkan sekali?!_

            Begitulah Levi. Namun, meski begitu keadaannya, dia adalah lelaki yang paling takut menghadapi kematian. Tidak tahu kenapa. Erwin mengira-ngira barangkali karena teman-temannya tewas saat liburan musim panas ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Sebab, hanya Levi yang selamat. Dia hidup dan menanggung kematian teman-temannya.

            Ceritanya memang aneh sekali. Erwin mula-mula tidak percaya, tapi lambat-laun dia percaya juga. Rasanya aneh kalau melihat Hanji bercerita dengan wajah sedih, perempuan yang mengaku-ngaku ilmuwan itu kalau sudah berkisah tidak akan ada habis-habisnya. Matanya akan menyala-nyala, suaranya meninggi. Mirip seseorang yang bercerita mengenai kemenangan yang telah diraihnya. Padahal bukan begitu. Cerita-cerita Hanji biasa saja, dia lebih sering bicara soal Sonny dan Bean, kucing malas dan gendut miliknya.

            Tapi Hanji berbeda saat menceritakan liburan musim panas mengerikan itu. Erwin tidak menemukan kebohongan. Semua yang diucapkan Hanji memang benar adanya. Levi mendengus, tak mau bicara saat ditanya soal tragedi kecelakaan beruntun itu. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya menceritakan masa lalu, masa lalu ‘kan sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Lihatlah sekarang, umurnya bahkan nyaris melewati kepala tiga, tinggal tunggu beberapa bulan untuk bertemu Desember.

            Bicara begitu memang paling gampang. Namun, pada kenyataannya, Levi tetap dihantui masa lalu. Erwin pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia tak akan bertanya mengenai apa pun kalau Levi terbangun malam-malam dengan peluh membanjiri kening. Sebab, alasannya sudah jelas dan Erwin tidak ingin Levi bersedih.

            Tapi aneh sekali, katanya Levi ingin membuat cerita sedih.

            Sedih yang bagaimana. Tidak tahulah. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Levi gemar menulis. Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun, Levi tidak memiliki keahlian semacam itu. Kalau mau mencoba dari nol, dia masih bisa mencobanya. Barangkali jadi mahir dalam dua atau tiga tahun ke depan. Tapi apa manfaatnya menulis cerita sedih? Agar pembaca ikut sedih? Entah kenapa jadi terdengar tidak penting sekali. Alasannya lemah.

            Hidupnya ‘kan sudah sedih begitu, untuk apa membuat cerita sedih.

            Erwin mengaduk-aduk kopi. Mendadak malas memulai hari. Padahal cuaca cerah begini.

            “Memangnya kau mau menulis apa? Kematian, patah hati, kehilangan. Tiga unsur utama itu ‘kan biasa dipakai dalam cerita sedih. Aku mana percaya andaikata kau bilang kalau kau ingin menulis kisah percintaan yang tragis seperti Romeo dan Julia. Wajahmu, sikapmu dan kisah percintaanmu nol besar—asal kau tahu saja. Kau bukan tipikal pria yang menulis cerita sedih, Levi.”

            Levi menerima secangkir kopi yang diulurkan Erwin. “Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya kau benar, hari ini aku jauh lebih tidak masuk akal dari biasanya. Mungkin karena berita sedih pagi ini. Mengakhiri hidup itu … membutuhkan nyali besar, kau akan menemui ajal karena kehendak sendiri, tapi tetap saja seperti pecundang. Menyerah karena kehidupan yang sulit lantas memilih mati. Apa kau pikir itu masuk akal?”

            Erwin teringat pada berita pagi itu. Memang sedih sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. “Ah, Marilyn Montana, ya. Padahal dia sedang berada dipuncak. Sayang sekali. Tapi kita belum tahu, apakah benar dia mengakhiri hidup atau dibunuh.”

            Levi seakan menyadari sesuatu. “Oh, benar juga. Mendadak aku teringat filmnya. Kau pasti belum lupa, Erwin, pada saat musim salju ketika film menakjubkan itu pertama kali rilis. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara dia bernyanyi, bulu kudukku berdiri, benar-benar aneh. Padahal suaranya terkesan biasa saja. Barangkali karena dia bernyanyi dengan seluruh hasratnya.”

            Erwin menyesap kopinya. Dia melihat ke luar jendela. “Jadi, kau akan menulis kisahnya?”

            Levi mengangkat bahu. “Aku mungkin tidak akan benar-benar menulis.”

            “Memilikimu atau tidak sama sekali.”

            “Huh?”

            “Tiba-tiba teringat liriknya.”

            Levi memain-mainkan ujung cangkir. Dia terlihat gelisah. “Jujur saja, Erwin … aku tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini denganmu. Kau selalu membuatku jengkel, tertawa saja padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Kau perokok, rambutmu pirang. Mengerikan sekali, kau tetap merokok padahal sudah tahu aku punya penyakit paru-paru. Kau … kau menciumku, bersetubuh denganku, setelah dipikir-pikir, oh, astaga, aneh sekali. Benar-benar aneh dan tidak masuk akal.”

            Erwin menaikkan sebelah alis. “Apa hubungannya perokok dan rambut pirang?”

            “Aku benci rambut pirang.”

            “Oh, aku baru tahu. Apa kau ingin aku mengubah warnanya?”

            “Kalau kau bisa begitu, pertama-tama kau seharusnya mengubah kebiasaan merokokmu.”

            Erwin kalah telak.

            “Aku bisa mati kapan saja kalau bersamamu, Erwin.”

            “Kau takut?”

            Levi memandang sengit. “Memangnya kau tidak?”

            Erwin tertawa hambar. Sinar di matanya meredup. “Kalau kau mati, sepertinya aku mau ikut kau saja. Tidak menyenangkan hidup tanpa dirimu. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu mengomel-ngomel lagi, berkacak-pinggang saat aku menumpahkan kacang. Jika sudah berurusan dengan kebersihan, kau tidak terkalahkan. Kalau kau mati, rumah ini pasti berubah menjadi sarang sampah. Jadi, usahakanlah jangan sampai mati kalau kau tidak mau rumahmu berubah menjadi tempat hantu.”

            “Alasan hidup macam apa itu. Dasar alis.”

            “Aku akan mengejarmu, Levi.”

            Levi memandang bingung.

            Erwin tersenyum lebar. “Aku akan mengejarmu ke mana pun kau pergi. Bahkan neraka kalau perlu. Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Teman-temanmu boleh mati dan membuatmu mimpi buruk setiap malam, tapi aku tidak.”

            Levi mengerjap. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, dia tertawa. “Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam kopimu, Erwin. Sepertinya kau sama tidak masuk akalnya denganku pagi ini.”

            Erwin ikut tertawa. Tidak tahu kenapa, melihat Levi tertawa membuat hatinya tentram. Secara mengejutkan, keinginan membuat cerita sedih berubah menjadi perbincangan menyenangkan.

**2:08 AM – 25 August 2016**


End file.
